Oh Dear: Patrick's Story
by MustardGal
Summary: In this one shot you will find more about Patrick's beginning part in life.


**Patrick's story, in his P.O.V.**

**As I imagine Varrock and Runescape, Runescape is a huge place and Varrock is one of the biggest towns, with hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Think of the medieval times and levels in society back then. ;) **

"Where's father?" I asked mother, who was carrying a bucket of unclean clothes into the house.

She smiled softly and motioned with her head for me to follow her. So I did. She set the basket, which was almost ready to fall apart, on the floor next to her bed. She picked up Dav who was holding onto her skirt, wanting to be picked up. She placed him on her lap and looked at me. "Your father's out getting food for us."

"Again? I thought we had enough food," I said, plopping down next to my mother who sat down on the bed.

"Well, we did," she started out slowly, pushing her hair behind her ear with a hard worked hand, full of calluses along her knuckles because of her job, washing clothes. "But it was stolen," she continued on.

I sighed. "Father and I had worked so hard for it too."

"Yeah…. All that work in the field for nothing," my mother said sadly. "And we desperately need that food, Patrick. If we don't, we'll starve."

"It can't be that bad…"

My mother grimaced and shook her head. "Yes, it is. They took all our cabbage and meat. Everything is gone. I had to scrounge around in the trash to get food for us." With that, my mother picked up a small bowl next to the bed. In it was rotting cabbage, and a piece of moldy bread. She clenched the bowl harder, and I saw she had begun to cry. "This is all I got." She set it down and buried her face in Dav's hair. "It wasn't supposed to be like this… Your father had been rich, but that blasted clan ruined it all."

I leaned against my mom and tried to put my hand around her, but it didn't quite work, me being only six years old and having short arms. "Mommy, I'm sure it'll be fine."

She sat back up and fiddled with my hair. "You were always the positive one."

I grinned and nodded, agreeing. "I take after father, eh?"

Mother laughed. "He's the one who's kept us alive." Then she sobered up. "But I worry about him."

"Why?"

"He goes out into the wilderness."

"He won't die."

My mother shook her head, not saying anything.

"Mommy, he can't die. They say he's the greatest warrior out there," I said, giving mother a smile.

"Yeah yeah!" Dav laughed, bouncing up and down on mother's lap.

Mother shook her head sadly, our attempts to sooth our mother failed. "Even the greatest of warriors can fall. Right now, there are people better than him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sir Dark and Lady Scarlet. I don't even know why I use 'sir' or 'lady' for them; as they've killed too many to count."

"You're afraid they might be able to kill father?"

Mother nodded her head.

Dav pouted and snuggled closer to her. "Daddy come back?"

"I don't know…I don't know…" She said, getting up, setting Dav on the bed. She crossed her arms and walked to the window. I could see her shoulders trembling. My mother had gone through a lot. She used to be pretty high in society, and when she met father who was a knight in shining armor at that time, she fell in love with him, and they married. I had taken after my mother, who had black hair and blue eyes, my father having dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Both of their features were perfect, hardly having any flaws, except for a few freckles on my father's face that never went away. The attraction could be easily seen, but they had something deeper. They married not because of wealth, but because of love, which often many high people in society didn't do. They were respected for that, and also approved by the society.

But after the marriage, my father was attacked, all his possessions taken, and my mother's parents were murdered during that time by the same clan. My parents had nothing left, and my father and mother soon turned from people in rune and silk clothing to people in rags, scrounging from work here and there. I wasn't born too long that happened, and my mother almost died from the stress and the pain in that time. She lived, and three years later, Dav was born, who brought them more joy and another reason to live.

It's now three years since then. Most of the times I feel like I have to be grown up, since I have to help my father out in the fields. I feel like I can't go run with the other children, playing with all the toys young people should have, having fun like young people should have. But I guess it was all taken away, and we had made it so that we haven't starved a single night. Tonight… it would be the first. I remember going to bed, my stomach still rumbling. My mother had not eaten any of the food, giving most to Dav who needed the food the most.

My father didn't return for a few more days. And its not how we wanted him to return. Oh dear God… its _not_ how we wanted it…

A knock came on the door, and my mother rushed to it, anxious for any news of father. A man stood there, his hat in his hand. His eyes were downcast, and he didn't look at my mother when she asked him repeatedly of what news about father. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

My mother appeared stricken. "What?"

"Your husband's dead. He was murdered by the clan."

My mother didn't say anything. She just stood there. Then she began to shriek. She collapsed on the ground, crying so hard it made me feel sick inside. Dav began to wail, it finally coming to him. I had my own tears, rushing down my face. I was trying to be brave, but it wasn't working. Finally I just sat down and put my head in my hands, sobbing.

The man didn't quite know what to do. He stood there nervously by my mother, then finally he picked her up and placed her on the bed. She had fainted, and she was a deathly white.

The man looked at me. "I'm sorry, son. We have your father's body. You can say come your last good-bye's to him and then we have to bury him."

I nodded, grabbing Dav by the hand.

I followed the man out, to the carriage that a casket was laying on. I climbed up, lifting Dav up first. The man opened the coffin, and there was my father.

"Daddy…" I whispered hoarsely, and ran my hand through his hair. My breath was caught in my throat, and I began to shake furiously. I leaned down and buried my head in his chest, repeating the word father over and over again.

Dav was doing the same as me.

After a while, I regained my composure and lifted my head and overlooked my father. His face was the same, all the grime and dirt gone from his face. He was clean, and I could see a bandage around his stomach. "How did he die?" I asked the man.

The man shook his head sadly. "A full blown stab straight up through the stomach. It completely ruined his insides."

"How did it come to that?"

"Your father was attacking a man who had fallen to the ground. The man had stabbed from ground level. Your father was dead instantly."

I looked at the man. "I thought he was only there to find food."

"He was, as we were. We were attacked," the man said hoarsely, seeming to try to stop the tears from coming. "We were attacked by the clan. Dark and Scarlet."

I clenched my fists tightly. The clan here the clan there. Everything gone wrong was all the clan's fault. I stood up, picking up Dav who was still crying. He was a little heavy for me, but I didn't care. I jumped down from the wagon and walked toward the house, to my mother. I didn't want to look back. My father was gone for good.

"No! Leave me with father!" Dav screamed and reached out with his small arms towards him. "Leave me with him!"

I set Dav down on the floor and closed the door. I leaned against it. My mother. I had to see how she was doing. I ran to the second room, our home being a home with only to rooms. My mother was still pale, but her eyes were open.

"Mommy?" I said, coming up to her side.

She didn't smile at me as she usually did. She just stared.

"Mommy?" I began to shake her, but she didn't comply at all. "Mommy!"

She had closed her eyes. I leaned onto her chest to hear her heartbeat. I barely heard it, it going slow. She was still alive. I pulled the covers up to her neck, and I did what I had to do. Find food.

That's what I did for the next few years. My mother had eventually recovered and began to act her same old self, but something was missing. She hardly ever had a smile on, and her eyes were always red. I often heard her cry at night.

It was late at night and my mother had been in bed for a few weeks with a fever. I was now eight, Dav five. Dav wasn't the smiling little kid he used to be. He always had a grim look on his face. I missed my brothers laugh, my mothers laugh. I missed everything about them.

I sat on our crumbling doorstep, breathing in the night air. We lived in the outskirts of Varrock, the poorest part of town. I sighed and leaned against the door, hearing the clang of my brothers wooden sword against some neighbor kid. At the cry of the neighbor, I knew Dav had won. He had probably knocked the air out of the kid or gave him a bruise somewhere on his body. Poor kid.

My mother coughed harshly, and I ran back in. I gasped when I saw the blood leaking out of her mouth. "Mom! Mom!" I screamed, ripping a piece of the bed cover to wipe my mother's mouth.

My mother was still coughing and poor blood came out. "Mom!"

Dav had come at my scream, and was standing silently at the doorway, watching.

My mother finally stopped coughing and looked at me. "I… love… you…" she gasped out and closed her eyes. "And… Dav… It is… my time…"

"No. No. No no no!" I kept on shouting over and over. I held my mothers hand, not knowing what to do. I didn't know anything. I needed help. I turned around and raced outside, shouting, "Help! Help!" I ran to the people around me, yanking on their shirt or sleeve, and they just ignored me and pushed me to the ground. I collapsed on the ground, sobbing. "Why won't anyone help?"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see a man standing there. "What's the matter."

I sat up and pointed to the house. "My mother! She's… she's…" I started to shout, hyperventilating. "She's dying!"

The man instantly ran for the house, I close on his heels. He ignored all the blood and felt for my mother's pulse, and his shoulders sagged. He touched my mother's face and closed her eyes which had been open, staring at nothing. He slowly turned to me.

"My mother…?" I gasped out.

He shook his head and knelt down in front of me, gathering me in his arms. "I'm sorry, son. She's gone."

I hugged him back fiercely, burying my head in his shoulder, my tears not stopping.

The man held out a hand to the doorway. "Come here, son," he said to my brother who had collapsed against the doorway, not giving any emotion.

Dav shook his head.

The man picked me up and walked toward Dav. He reached over and placed a hand on his head. "I'm sorry."

Dav shook his head again, this time tears came. He gulped and finally jumped into the man's arms. The man just let us cry and let it all out. I felt the man starting to join us in crying. His shoulders shook and finally we heard him take in breaths and him crying. He sat down, leaning against the wall. "Its alright to cry…" he said. "We all have a reason too…" he closed his eyes and whispered harshly. "After all these years of searching for my sister…"

He looked down at us. "I'm your uncle. You can call me Pappy."

I nodded, not saying anything.

The man explained. "Iruka, your mother, my sister… She married your father, Daven. I expected to meet them, with them a huge house, servants, magnificent things… But then I was told that they were in poverty, disgraced from the society they once knew… I couldn't believe it. Now… she's dead," he croaked out.

Pappy had come into our lives at the right time. He took us in to his home, giving us our own rooms. Pappy was not rich, but he wasn't very poor either. We could get a decent meal almost every day and not go to bed hungry. We buried our mother the next day she had died, next to my father. Pappy taught us what he could. He taught us our letters and numbers and the basics of fighting.

Dav began to disappear for awhile. I had been hearing rumors of a young boy riding with the Dark and Scarlet clan. I had asked the king that I could ride along with him on one of the trips onto there. The king had said yes, not expecting to find anything. Pappy didn't go with me for he had other affairs to do, but he said that if it was Dav, try to bring him back. I knew Pappy was greatly worried about Dav.

I rode with the king, then with the rest of his men as the king and some men rode up ahead. After a day of riding, I had begun to get sleepy, but I immediately came alert once I heard screams loud enough to be heard a mile away. We immediately rode as fast as we could to catch up with them, and we found the king only left alive, and people escaping into the forest. I saw a small girl riding a horse a little to big for her running away with the people. I had drawn my bow and shot an arrow at the horse. It hit it smack in the rear, and the horse bucked, throwing the girl off the horse.

Some men grabbed the girl and brought her closer to us. The king walked up to her, and I followed him. "Did you see my brother?" I asked him.

The king looked hesitant then nodded. "Yes, Patrick, he was with them. He hasn't committed a murder yet, so we can't arrest him. For now, try to talk with him when he arrives back at your home. Maybe you can talk him out of it."

I nodded, soaking it all in. So Dav was with them. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the young girl. "Who's she?" I asked him.

"We are trying to find out now," the king said. He turned to a guard. "Take her and tie her up for now," he said to him. The girl was shoved away and the king shouted, "We'll stay here for a day to scout out the clan's whereabouts!"

As the tents were being set up, I walked over to the king to talk about the girl. "Isn't she a bit young to tie up?"

The king nodded. "Yes, but we cannot, at any case, be caught off guard. I know its harsh, but it will have to do for now."

The girl looked around six. She was about seven years younger than me. It had been about three years since my mother died. Three years of living with Pappy, and watching Dav become the greatest fighter for his age. He was only about ten now. I was thirteen, and beginning to feel that it was my doing that Dav was becoming such a ruthless young boy.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a cry. "The girl is missing! As is one of the horses!"

We all jumped up and got on our horses. The King shouted, "We know now where they are headed! We will be going at war here, men. Fight with all your might!" he said, putting his sword in the sky, the men lifting their fists. "Let's end this clan!"

I put my fist in the air and gave a yell like the rest of the men. We all began riding, and the king rode up next to me. "This is a war, Patrick. You will not fight."

"But Dav is there!"

"And I think Dav will not fight either. I order you not to fight, Patrick, and stay in the shadows. Run if you see us if we begin to retreat. This is an order from your king."

I gulped. "Yes, your majesty."

So once we reached where the men was, I stayed back, looking for any sign of Dav. I didn't see him, but I did notice the little girl creeping closer. So she had come back and told her clan to get ready. I cursed and looked aside.

I couldn't hear what the king was saying, but he looked shocked and he backed up. I gasped when I saw he was shot in the chest, and he yanked it out and ran back. Then I noticed that a captain on our side had betrayed us, along with twenty other men. The battle began to turn ugly. Our side was losing, and we were retreating, along with the king. Then I saw Dav. He had picked up the girl and was running into the forest.

"Dav!" I screamed, but my scream did not reach him.

I felt sick, I wanted to chase after him and bring him back, but I had my orders, and what I wanted to do wouldn't work anyway. I retreated, noticing that we were being followed. I shouted to the king, "Follow me!" He nodded and ran alongside my horse, clenching his wound. He had sorrow and rage written plainly on his face. I felt horrible. This day had gone so wrong.

A mage on our side had been able to live he followed us. "Your majesty, at this pace, we'll never make it. I'm going to have to teleport us." The mage slid his horse in between us and lifted his staff, enveloping us in the purple light. We all landed at the edge of the wilderness, catching our breath and looking haggard. We were the only ones who probably survived that attack.

I had gone home, Pappy not back yet, and collapsed on the bed, emotionally exhausted.

Pappy had come home, and probably seeing the defeat on my face, he did not try to pry the information out of me. He just put a blanket over me and bid me goodnight.

I slept.

Then over the next few days, I began a new job at mining. It was slow, but I was able to raise extra money for Pappy and I.

I came home one night to find Dav sitting at the table eating. It had been several months since I had seen him.

"Dav?" I whispered.

"Good afternoon, older brother," he said, grinning.

"Where've you been?"

"Here and there. Very troublesome."

"Dav…" I said quietly. "What have you been doing?"

Dav appeared stricken. Then his face hardened. "What I've been doing?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said.

Dav sighed. "Patrick, you know what I've been doing. I've been with the clan."

"And what have you done?"

"Nothing. They won't let me do anything. I've been hanging around with Sir Dark's and Lady Scarlet's oldest daughter, who is about my age. We've been practicing our sword movements. Though, you must know, that I am hardly there most of the time."

I sighed.

"But once I'm accepted I'll be there all the time," Dav said. "Poor Dark and Scarlet have a coward for a daughter. It's their youngest daughter, who's name I don't know. She refuses to participate in the practice, and she has been refusing to go and watch the wars."

"Smart girl," I muttered under my breath.

"The poor girl works for them now. Cleaning up after them… I actually had to help the stupid girl once. She had gotten beaten and was unable to move."

I gasped. "They are beating their own daughter?"

Dav nodded and looked away.

"Do you have any idea what these people could do?" I yelled at him.

Dav glared at me and stood up. "I know what they can do. I've seen it done thousands of times."

"Then why do you follow them?"

Dav shuddered and looked away. "I don't know."

I whacked my fist hard on the table. "Dammit, Dav, do you know how much I've been worried about you? You could be killed by our own government for being with the clan!" I yelled at him.

"I know that!" Dav roared. "I just… I just…" he croaked and sat down against the chair, looking defeated.

"I know you've buried our parents deaths deep inside you. Are you trying to do this to get your revenge?"

"I don't know…" Dav whispered.

That's how it was the next few years. And now, when Dav turned fifteen, he was accepted into the clan. I was eighteen and I had gained much wealth from my job, being able to mine rune now. We had moved out of Pappy's house, and bought a small house. Dav no longer lived with us, and I think he never had a home in Varrock, for whenever he came over he always slept in the spare room. I hardly ever talked to him. He had become so angry at the world; I couldn't even begin to talk him out of it. But I had to have at least one last argument with him. I know that I could break through to him. Maybe.

I confronted Dav when he was around the age of seventeen. Dav was headed out again, to claim more lives out in the wilderness.

"Going out again?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said calmly.

"Dav…"

"Look, if your going to give me another one of those talks; it won't work."

"Maybe so, but I am begging you…"

Dav had walked up to me and had punched me square in the face, knocking me back over the chair. I landed on the ground painfully.

He yanked me up by my shirt. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Patrick. And I'll make the whole world know soon. And no one can stop me."

I head-butted him, knocking him away from me. "I had thought I could help you, but I can't." I looked out the window painfully. "I can't. I've lost the brother I once knew."

Dav started to walk out. "That Dav that you knew is forever dead. Get used to it." He slammed the door on his way out.

I sighed and set the chair back up, sitting down.

Pappy walked into the room. "I've known Dav not much longer than you, maybe I can help. I'll talk to him if he returns tonight."

I nodded, defeated.

Dav had walked in that night, and Pappy had guided him outside to talk. I didn't hear much, but soon I heard gasp and somebody crumpling to the ground.

I ran out, seeing Dav's dark form, and a figure on the ground. I picked up Pappy and knew instantly he was dead.

"What have you done?" I whispered.

"I did what I had to do. Now, Patrick, you know what I'm capable of. When Sir Dark is dead by my hands, and I'll become the leader, all of Runescape will know of me."

I growled at him and sprang up, drawing my sword, but stopped when Dav's sword was at my throat.

"Is this what you've come to Dav? Low enough to kill your own brother?"

Dav sneered. "I'm higher then you'll ever be. And Patrick, if you ever tell anyone what happened here tonight, I'll kill you."

Dav sheathed his sword and picked up Pappy.

"What are you going to do with him?" I whispered, desperately wanting to follow him.

"Easy: Throw him in the wilderness. Won't want to make you suspicious, ne?

"NO!" I yelled and ran after him, wanting to bury Pappy the right way, but in the night I soon lost track of him.

Defeated, I went on with life slowly. Dav had become leader eventually of the Dark and Scarlet clan, killing anyone in the clan who opposed of it. Dav began to come into Varrock, trying to recruit members. He was able to avoid detection from the guards.

I was able to get over it eventually. I was walking when I was stopped by a loud defiant female voice. Some guy was following her and she couldn't seem to get rid of him. I sighed and walked up to them, the lady taking her sword and looking about ready to kill the man.

"Is he bothering you, miss?" I asked her.

Her mouth hung open.

I waited patiently until she nodded. Then I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the man. "I ask politely for you to leave this lady alone."

The man stepped back a little. "Well…"

It hurt for me to say this, but I said it. "Or shall I drag you out into the wilderness?"

The man turned on his heel and ran.

The lady gave a clap and I grinned at her underneath my helmet. She was beautiful, anyone could admit that. She had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and looked like she was new around here. She was, I don't know, a few years younger than me. Maybe about five.

"Thank you ever so much!" she said grinning.

I took off my helmet. "You're welcome, Miss."

"What shall I call you?" she asked.

"Call me Sir Patrick. What shall I call you?"

She gave a small smile. "Aay."

"That's a peculiar name."

"I like different names."

"Well, since it seems you are new and hardly experienced, let me show you around Varrock," I said, offering her my arm so she could walk with me.

She blushed and slipped her arms through mine, and I even blushed. What was I doing? Something about this girl… she obviously took my mind off Dav. The more time I spent with her, the more I began to fall in love with her. It worried me greatly when she had gotten sick, and that's part of the reason I stayed with her. I didn't want another dead woman in my life.

With her it was very fun. Not long after I had met her I was deeply in love with her. It was the first time I had ever kissed someone in that way, and it made me feel better that now I would have someone to be with in my life.

We met Dav along here and there, and he did one thing I had not expected him to do. He had tried to swoon Aay, which Aay had not fallen for. Well, literally, she had. She had tripped and fallen into his arms and he had kissed her.

What was Dav trying to do? Make my life feel as miserable as his?

Aay had thankfully did what almost any lady would do in her position… kick him where he should be kicked. Even I had cringed when I saw that. I was glad it had not been me.

Awhile after that, I thought up a plan. I wanted to help people. So I decided to build a clan of my own, and it would be for the new people. I left one day, expecting to return the next day. It took a full day to get there, and I had bought a house that would suit the clan idea. I then walked back, excited to talk to Aay about it. I should have talked to her beforehand, and had her input on it.

It seemed I walked into a contest back into Varrock, but all I saw was worried people, and they all ran up to me.

"Are you hurt?"

"You need medical attention?"

"Where's Aay?"

"What happened?"

I held up my arms. "Whoa, slow down people. What do you mean 'where's Aay?'"

Blitzer cursed and said, "Lars came and told us you were badly hurt."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He took Aay, and then Webbuu and Kid Mental went with them I think."

"Where?" I demanded.

"In the wilderness…" Silver muttered and pointed in that direction.

"Dammit!" I had screamed. I was afraid it was Dav. It had to be Dav. I had gathered a bunch of people and a woman named Otaku was willing to show us where Dav hanged out. Webbuu had eventually came and showed us the way.

We arrived there fast, running at our fastest pace. I gasped when I saw Aay on the ground, an arrow through her right arm and blood on her head. "Aay," I said and walked forward, but stopped when they held a sword to her neck.

"Come any closer, Patrick, and this will run through her neck," Dav warned.

A lady next to Dav yanked Aay up who looked like she was about to pass out.

All my friends were beside me, all anxious to get to Aay. I stepped closer to Dav. "Dav, this is only between you and me."

Dav had unsheathed his sword and was coming to me.

"Let's not start a fight, Dav," I said.

"Good idea," he said when he was in front of me. Then he swung his sword at me and I was barely able to block it. I parried, and did a karate kick at Dav's face. He leaped out of the way and was able to punch me square in the face, knocking me back a little. I felt my bottom lip bleeding.

"Patrick," Aay had mumbled and I could her struggle against her captor.

I had no time to pay attention, even though I wanted too. I avoided a blow and rolled, coming back up to strike at Dav's stomach. Dav was able to twirl away, and in the process, kick me in the face, knocking me back to the ground. I instantly grabbed my hidden dagger in my boot and stabbed Dav in the foot.

Dav howled and he stumbled. My heart also screamed not to do this. I didn't want to fight my own brother. But I shouldn't stop. I can't stop fighting him for my own reasons. Dav had to be stopped, so I grabbed him by his hair and punched him a few times.

He was able to push me away and leap for his sword, but I knocked him down and held a sword to his throat. "Don't move," I said, gasping slightly for air.

Aay was able to take this distraction in and flip the lady over her shoulder, and Silver ran up, holding a sword to her neck.

"Give up, Dav," I said.

Dav started laughing. "Oh, you don't know anything yet, Patrick." He then let out a yell, and I looked up, finding a person coming down. He landed on my shoulders, nearly knocking my arms out of my sockets, and then he was off me, for Otaku had stabbed him.

"Thank you, Otaku," I said and ran after Dav who was getting away. He couldn't run that fast so I caught up to him pretty quick. I stood in front of him and pointed my sword at him. "Dav, this is enough."

Dav knocked my sword away. "No, it isn't."

My shoulders sagged, I whispered, "What has this all been about?"

Dav looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand? Understand what?" I roared back at him. "I went through the same pain as you. Our father and mother both died early in our lives, and Pappy came in and took care of us. I tried to take care of you. I tried to get you back to your old self."

Dav's face hardened. "Whenever I was with you or Pappy, I did nothing. I had no power, I had no father or mother, and I felt weak. I needed power."

"You needed revenge."

Dav nodded and lifted his sword. "I want you to be out of my life forever, to stop reminding me of the pain."

"Even if I'm dead, the pain won't go away."

"Not until Aay's dead, at least."

"What?" I said quietly.

Dav grinned. "How much do you really know about her?"

"Enough."

"Do you really know her?"

"What else do I need to know?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you are getting at, brother, but this needs to end."

Dav didn't say anything, just rush at me in a fury. I parried, and I was finally able to lock swords, and I twisted his sword out of his grasp. He was defenseless, and I aimed the final blow. My sword ran through his stomach, and Dav gasped and fell forward.

I caught him and lowered him to the ground. By the time I laid him down, he was dead.

I heard Aay shouting my name.

"Over here," I yelled.

When I saw her, I rushed to her and gathered her into a hug. "Aay, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Me? Look you at you, you have bruises all over your arms."

I wanted to laugh, because her wounds were much more serious. "We have to get that removed, now," I said, indicating her arm.

I was able to pull the arrow out of her arm and stitch it up. She was able to avoid crying out, but she did groan when I finished pulling the arrow out. I felt sorry for her. A tiny bit later, I discovered she had been cut on her stomach. I lifted her shirt to check it out and I gasped. "By the gods, Aay…" I immediately had lifted her in my arms and we went off to a medical center. She had me stop so she could say goodbye to Chadrizard, and I did the same for Dav. "Rest well, brother," I whispered. I heard Aay gasp but I would explain later.

And I did the next day. She seemed to understand all of what happened, and I loved her even more for that. It had been a little hard over the next few weeks to digest what all happened, but Dav was now behind me.

I was able to set up my clan a few months later, and I only got to see Aay about once a week. After she was almost killed in an attack, she went with me to the clan and stayed there for awhile, along with all our friends. There had been a battle against a man named Anton who had a grudge against Aay. Now I know why Dav was saying how I didn't know Aay. She had been Sir Dark and Lady Scarlet's daughter, and she hadn't wanted to tell me. I wanted to ask her if she ever remember Dav, or if she was the little girl that had been captured by the kings group. I haven't found that out yet. I think Dav would have thought that I would've hated Aay for being the daughter of Dark and Scarlet, but I knew Aay. She hated that life. My clan wasn't able to survive, and I sent everyone back to where they came from. Runescape was a land of many opportunities, and they would have to learn that and other skills once they teleport to Tutorial Island.

Its been about a year since I've known Aay, and she is one of the greatest things that happened in my life.

In my heart I still miss Dav. But he is finally at rest, gone to wherever he belongs.

My life will go on, with my friends… and with Aay.

And so it ends… 

**:BOOM: his book his closed. Thank goodness. It's hard writing in a man's POV dammit! Took me near 4 hours to write! And… WAY TOO MUCH FLUFF:chokes and dies: I like reading a story with a little bit of fluff, but I am really bad at writing it :sweatdrop: ** **phew, its burning hot in my room here. It was like 100000000 degrees outside today and its like 200000000 in my room right now. –can't-take-much-more-**

**Ayumi Hamasaki has a pretty voice O.o **

**I've now listened to my Inuyasha CD a 4th time while writing this. Man I love its songs! Especially the English My Will and Change the World, and the Japanese version of Change the World too. Also the No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki is good.**

**But now I'm listening to her song 'To Be' **

**:sobs: why can't I sing like that:attempts to, then hears glass shatter: O.o**

**XD I feel the need to write all their ages out (Aay, Dav, and Patrick)**

**Now:**

**Patrick: 25**

**Dav: 22**

**Aay: 18**

**25 to 18… I know, its pretty spread out, but hey, Orlando Bloom is 14 years older than me… XD Orlando will be mine! No dissing of my pirate elf boy, yah!**

**O.o my siblings would be calling me bonkers if they saw that right now**

**This is 16 pages long. Squee… a lot longer than Aay's… but I wanted to do Patrick's all the way through, since we had Aay's POV all the way through. DAMN MAN! Over 6,000 words. Kick me now. I think I finally reached 100,000 words with all my fanfics on this thing.**

**BEER and COFFEE FOR ALL! anybody seen Hoodwinked? Think of the squirrel and what happens when he drinks coffee. That is how I feel right now hehe. Just replace the squirrel with a hamster, so it would be CAFFEINE ADDICTED HAMSTERS, BOO YAH! But the caffeine addicted hamsters don't belong to me. :sob:**

**Zomgivehadtoomuchcoffee!**

**I'll go now.**


End file.
